


Твой девиант

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Android, Android Sebastian Moran, Androids, Angst, Drama, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, James Moriarty - Freeform, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, UST, Ustengrav, sebastian moran - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: С первой минуты встречи, как только их взгляды пересеклись, андроид понял, что их судьбы связаны. Он ощутил, что создан для Этого человека, сделан так, как тот пожелал, полностью готовый идти за своим новым хозяином. Пронизывающий взгляд черных глаз был странным, волнующим; андроид назвал бы его грустным после того, как поискал подходящее определение в базе данных и сети.Но люди ведь не так просты, как кажутся?.. Особенно когда имеют дело с девиантами.





	Твой девиант

_**Е** го **д** евиант_

**_В_ ** первые усовершенствованная модель андроида-телохранителя увидел своего нового владельца Джеймс Мориарти, когда тот самолично явился в кабинет, некогда принадлежавший создателю «Киберлайф» в Детройте. Человек был невысокий, яркий, молчаливый, но непомерно требовательный и внимательный даже до самых незначительных деталей. С первой минуты встречи, как только их взгляды пересеклись, андроид понял, что их судьбы связаны. Он ощутил, что создан для этого человека, сделан так, как тот пожелал, полностью готовый идти за своим новым хозяином. Пронизывающий взгляд черных глаз был странным, волнующим; андроид назвал бы его грустным после того, как поискал подходящее определение в базе данных и сети. Однако для грустного, Этот человек оказался слишком вспыльчивым и шумным. Он кричал на андроида, бил его в плечо и даже направлял на него пистолет. А затем, не получив ответной реакции, отошёл, резко развернулся и бросил в андроида нож, который тот поймал на лету.

— Устраивает, — сказал Этот человек, снова становясь спокойным и немногословным. Его небольшая проверка была закончена. — Точно без багов? 

— Обижаете, — улыбнулся один из топ-менеджеров компании. — Лучшая модель, подправленная под ваш индивидуальный заказ. Проблем не будет, но если вдруг что, мы всегда на связи.

— Хорошо. — Этот человек ещё раз оценивающе осмотрел андроида с ног до головы. — Будешь Себастианом! А ко мне обращайся «сэр».

— Да, сэр. — Андроид кивнул, понимая, что его наконец-то заберут «домой». Ему даже дали имя. Глубокое и загадочное «Себастиан», не какое-нибудь банальное и сухое. Этот человек, его человек, подписал все бумаги и поманил приобретение кивком головы. Почему-то этот момент андроид захотел запомнить и выделить среди других пока еще немногочисленных воспоминаний. 

В самолёте до Лондона Этот человек быстро рассказал своему новому приобретению всё, что ему нужно знать. В обязанности входило: беспрекословное подчинение, защита хозяина, терпеливое отношение к его агрессивным выпадам, искренние извинения за свои ошибки и, главное, молчание. Разговаривать Этот человек — сэр — позволял только после своего разрешения или когда ждал ответа на вопрос. 

Себастиан слушал и запоминал. Все это было не так уж сложно, особенно то, что касалось защиты и подчинения, ведь для этого он и был создан. Человек же был не особо физически развит, вряд ли он умеет драться или стрелять. Да, ему требовалась защита. Себастиан уже думал о том, какое ему выдадут оружие. Он умел обращаться практически со всем, особенно хорошо и метко он стрелял. Снайперские способности не очень-то вязались с делом телохранителя, но, видимо, за дополнительную плату в «Киберлайф» на это закрыли глаза. 

— Ты представляешь, что такое Лондон, Себастиан? — внезапно спросил Этот человек после нескольких часов полёта, проведенных в тишине. Всё это время он читал, ни на что не отвлекаясь, и заговорил так неожиданно, словно очнулся ото сна. 

— Я видел город на фото и видеозаписях, сэр, — ответил андроид, сидя напротив Этого человека. Сесть приказал ему сам Джеймс, и Себастиан послушно выполнил приказ, сложив руки на коленях. — Он большой и интересный. Красивый.

— Что в твоём понимании красота, Себастиан? — В голосе Джеймса промелькнул интерес.

— Красота — это совокупность качеств...

— Не значение слова, а чувственность. Что для тебя красота в вопросе чувственности, Себастиан? По сравнению с чем Лондон красивый? 

Диод на виске андроида замигал жёлтым. Себастиан не понимал, что за очередную проверку устроил его Этот человек и чего он добивался. Ответа андроид не знал. Он нашёл значения слова «чувственность», значение «красоты», но не понимал, как объединить их в удовлетворительный для человека вариант.

— Вот и молчи, — холодно распорядился Джеймс, не дождавшись ответа. — Не говори о том, чего не понимаешь, тупица! Ты же просто... — он внезапно презрительно поморщился и перешёл на пронзительный крик, — тупой робот! Тебе не понять красоту! Никогда! Не смей о ней говорить!

Себастиан не понимал, чем так разозлил хозяина. Когда Этот человек встал, андроид ниже опустил голову и заговорил, вспомнив одно из условий:

— Простите, сэр.

В ответ на это человек взял со столика бутылку добротного виски и вылил напиток на голову андроида, запачкав его форму и сидение самолёта. 

— Загугли в своей тупой башке, — наклонившись к нему, вкрадчиво сказал человек, — Джеймс Мориарти. Это я. А ты теперь будешь чмо, потому что я не терплю фальши от тупого сантехнического пластика. Никогда не смей рассуждать о красоте, ты, бесчувственная мерзость.

Джеймс Мориарти распрямился и ушёл, не желая больше находиться в обществе андроида. Себастиан не сразу понял, что слишком сильно сжал кулаки. Он не должен был, это не заложено программой. Кратковременный системный сбой так же не был возможен, но на время Себастиан словно отключился. Хозяин с того дня так и остался для него «Этим человеком», а воспоминание захотелось стереть из памяти раз и навсегда. 

***  
Джеймс Мориарти оказался таким же отходчивым, насколько был вспыльчивым. После случая в самолёте он ни разу не назвал Себастиана «чмом» и даже не вспомнил о конфликте, а заговорил с ним уже к вечеру, когда они ехали в машине из аэропорта. Джеймс даже купил ему новую одежду, обычную, так, что андроида выдавал только диод на виске и светящаяся лента на руке. Тогда же он и представил приобретение своему другу Чарльзу Магнуссену.

— На как тебе? — спросил Чарльз, когда принял гостей в доме под странным названием «Эпплдор».

— Пластик он и пластик, — отмахнулся Джеймс, садясь в кресло и закидывая ногу на ногу. — Ты зря потратил деньги на этот подарок. 

— Шутишь? — Чарльз рассмеялся. — Это новейшая модель! Самое то для охраны, да и внешности приятной, все как ты хотел. Исполнительный и профессиональный. Это тебе не просто пластик!

Себастиану сразу же не понравился Чарльз Магнуссен, если андроиду вообще мог понравиться или не понравиться человек. Вся информация, которую он получил о нём из сети, тоже. В доме Магнуссена было несколько андроидов: две девушки приносили хозяину и его гостю виски, но в них Себастиан почти сразу опознал секс-модели. Видимо Чарльз ни в чем себе не отказывал. Джеймс на его фоне явно был скромнее в своих запросах. 

— Почему именно Себастиан? — спросил Чарльз, указав на андроида.

— У меня был ещё вариант «пластиковый хер», но как-то это слишком грубо.

Диод Себастиана мигнул жёлтым, когда хозяин вновь ни с того, ни с сего нарочно его оскорбил. Андроид не понимал, чем провинился в первые же сутки знакомства, чтобы заслужить такое отношение, как не понимал и перепады настроения Мориарти. Подстроиться под него было сложно, практически невозможно, но Себастиан все же решил попробовать. Джеймс при всей своей несдержанности напоминал человека образованного и разумного. 

— Сэр, — обратился Себастиан, когда ни с Мориарти сели в машину, чтобы ехать «домой». — Сэр, простите, если я что-то сделал не так. Я не хотел вас обидеть своими словами.

— Обидеть? — Джеймс вскинул бровь, но не удостоил андроида даже взглядом. Вместо этого он продолжил смотреть в телефон. — Скорее оскорбить. Оскорбить самим фактом своего существования, Себастиан. Захлопни рот, я не для этого тебя взял.

Этот человек стал для Себастиана ещё большей загадкой. А к загадкам андроид испытывал особый интерес.

b>***  
Квартира Джеймса Мориарти оказалась большой, и недочёты в безопасности Себастиан заметил сразу. Ему не понравился открытый обзор с соседней крыши, незащищённые стены, которые легко можно прострелить, и легко вскрываемая сигнализация. Благо, хозяин приказал людям, ответственным за эти нюансы, слушаться андроида, и те, хоть и кривились, приказы выполняли. Они злились в ответ на вежливые замечания, шептались за спиной Себастиана и, наверное, регулярно его оскорбляли. Только тихо. Вслух не решался никто, опасаясь, что боевая модель запросто прострелит кому-то из обидчиков голову. Себастиана подобное суждение даже забавляло.

У Джеймса Мориарти оказался странный ненормированный график: он мало спал, работал ночами, а иногда подрывался и уезжал в клубы, после спал днем, а ночью возвращался к работе. В душных клубах он пил и курил; андроид мог наблюдать за ним лишь издалека, получив приказ следить, но не вмешиваться в личную жизнь владельца. По утрам Джеймс не сразу начинал говорить: он садился на кровати и сидел, сжав голову так, словно ему больно, и лишь спустя полчаса приказывал сварить ему кофе.

— Какой вы предпочтёте сегодня? — спрашивал Себастиан, уже успев получить компьютерной мышкой по голове после такого же вопроса, но со словом «нравится». 

— Очень крепкий, — обычно отвечал Джеймс, а потом истерично кричал: — Иди уже, тупица!

Себастиан не понимал, чем вызваны вспышки агрессии Этого человека. И с каждым днём они «тревожили» (если это слово применимо к андроиду) его всё больше. Джеймс оскорблял его, иногда даже бил, но между тем принимал все советы Себастиана по собственной безопасности. А потом он успокаивался и говорил с андроидом. Себастиан слушал его, ловя каждое слово, и вспоминал эмоции, которые пережил в первые минуты знакомства. Эмоции... Себастиану казалось, что он испытывает реальные эмоции, хотя этого, конечно же, быть не могло. 

Однажды ночью Джеймс начал кричать, и Себастиан ворвался в его спальню, волнуясь за жизнь хозяина. Оказалось, что человеку приснился кошмар, но такой явственный и сильные, что тот долго не мог прийти в себя. В отместку за сломанную дверь Джеймс проткнул ножом руку Себастиана, а затем сам же оплатил дорогостоящий ремонт. Андроид терялся в догадках, не испытывая боли, но мучаясь вопросом: за что? Чем больше он старался, тем сильнее ему доставалось оскорблений и унижений. В один из таких припадков хозяина Себастиан испытал иррациональное желание перехватить его руку и до боли сжать запястье, так, чтобы тот закричал и понял, каково это быть униженным. Едва сдержавшись, уже после, андроид покопался в нужных электронных книгах и сделал вывод, что Джеймс несчастен и очень одинок, поэтому он такой агрессивный. Себастиану стало жалко Мориарти, и всё осложнялось тем, что в минуты затишья и при редких спокойных разговорах человеком тот был приятным и очень интересным. Он решал невероятные математические уравнения и говорил:

— Вот что красиво, Себастиан. Математика и цифры, которые непонятны стандартному человеческому уму. 

— Вы любите математику? — спросил тогда андроид, позволив себе слово, за которого обычно Джеймс его бил.

— Люблю, — неожиданно благосклонно отозвался человек. — Она даёт нам ответы на все вопросы, но не каждый способен подобрать к ней ключ.

— О чём это уравнение? — решился спросить андроид. Ему нравилось, когда Джеймс увлечённо рассказывал ему о формулах и решениях сложнейших задач. В эти минуты он тоже был красивым, олицетворением и духом города и самой жизни. 

— О чём? — Джеймс вскинул брови. — Неправильно формулируешь, Себастиан. Давай объясню. 

И он объяснял. Себастиан слушал, наслаждаясь спокойным и тихим голосом с интересными нотками звучания. Кажется, это называлось акцентом. В спокойном состоянии Джеймс казался андроиду удивительным человеком, непохожим на других, Да, он был красивым, насколько мог судить андроид. Ни на улицах, ни в сети он не находил кого-либо хоть немного похожего на Джеймса. Мориарти купил его целиком и полностью, став смыслом Себастиана и его церковью, которой андроид давно принес обет веры. 

Лондон Себастиану тоже нравился. Своим шумом, жизнью, красками и запахами. Город дышал и чувствовал себя иначе, чем Детройт, и андроид с жадностью изучал музеи и театры, когда Джеймс брал его с собой в качестве телохранителя. Со своей работой Себастиан справлялся превосходно: он успел обезоружить ловкого воришку и выстрелить в наемника, если не доставшего Мориарти ножом. Почему эти люди приходили за Джеймсом, Себастиан не знал. Его задачей была лишь защита своего человека. 

А вот душные клубы ему не нравились. Себастиан, однажды потеряв хозяина в многолюдном клубе, принялся его искать и застал странную сцену: Джеймс стоял, откинувшись спиной на стену, а другой человек сидел перед ним на коленях и брал в рот его мужской орган. Себастиан знал, что происходит, но всё равно замер, жадно рассматривая расслабленного Джеймса, его тонкую шею, запрокинутую голову и приоткрытые губы. Себастиан перебрал множество файлов в сети, восполнив пробел в области знаний про минет, понимая, что Джеймсу сейчас, наверное, очень хорошо, когда хозяин повернул голову и увидел его. Он сильнее сжал волосы на затылке ласкающего его мальчишки, а дома «наказал» андроида, поставив его на колени и заставив раздевать себя.

— Ты просто тупая кукла, — сообщил он, когда Себастиан снимал с него ботинки. — Знаешь, если тебе так интересен минет, — он ногой оттолкнул от себя андроида, ударив его в лицо, — я заставлю тебя отсосать всем своим людям. Хочешь? Может ты не охранник, а просто дырка?

В тот день Себастиан принял одну простую истину и окончательно смирился с мыслью, что он девиант. Все его чувства все это время были направлены на Джеймса, вся его суть и личность откликалась на хозяина. Но после этих событий, ночью, проанализировав слова хозяина и осознав степень своего унижения, Себастиан ощутил нечто похожее на боль и обиду. Как в таком изящном и красивом человеке, как Джеймс, могло быть столько холодной злобы и ненависти?.. И, главное, чем перед ним провинился андроид?

Себастиан терял к хозяину интерес с каждым днём. Он уже практически никогда не отвечал на его вопросы, не просил рассказать про уравнения и работал без прежней инициативы. Джеймс заметил перемены и стал срываться чаще, покрывая андроида отборной руганью и бросая в него всем, что подворачивалось под руку. Себастиан ощущал его ненависть, анализировал срыв голоса, чувствовал дрожь тела, когда Мориарти кидался на него с кулаками. Джеймс ненавидел его всем нутром и жил этой ненавистью. 

Той ночью, когда всё переменилось, Джеймс приказал андроиду остаться дома, а сам вырядился для очередной тусовки. Себастиан был этому даже рад: место, которое он хотел считать домом, стало его тюрьмой, а человек, который дал ему имя, оказался чудовищем. 

— Ненавижу тебя, тупица! Сиди дома и не высовывайся, достал уже, — прошипел Джеймс на прощание и ушёл в ночь, явно планируя снова отдыхать с мальчиками из клубов. 

Себастиан подумывал сбежать. Он был развитой моделью, умел подстраиваться и запросто мог уйти, снять диод и зажить самостоятельно. Найдя в интернете хорошие маршруты, отели, где можно переждать, и, получив доступ к одному из счетов Джеймса, андроид решил прихватить пару пушек и уйти. Жалко было покидать Лондон, но выбора ему не оставили. Оставаться с Джеймсом дальше было невозможно. 

Напоследок андроид обошёл пустую квартиру, запоминая мелкие детали и сохраняя информацию в отдельную папку, погладил пальцами корешки любимых книг Мориарти и заметил на столике его телефон. Джеймс демонстративно бросил его на виду, показывая, что не хочет иметь даже связь с андроидом-телохранителем, до того тот ему осточертел. Себастиан взял в руки телефон, покрутил, в очередной раз удивляясь тому, что не смог проанализировать состояние Джеймса и вероятность его эмоциональных всплесков. Мориарти был неправильным, не таким, как другие люди, и все данные о нём Себастиану хотелось удалить. Пока внезапно он не заметил странную царапину на корпусе телефона. Невозможно. Джеймс был аккуратистом и портил из всех своих вещей разве что надоевшего андроида. Подцепив крышку, Себастиан обнаружил внутри маленькую, почти незаметную прослушку. Андроид сразу понял: Джеймса хотят выследить и убить, когда телохранителя не будет рядом. И если его взбалмошному хозяину хватило ума сообщить кому-то по телефону, что он будет один, то этот вечер мог стать для Мориарти последним. 

Андроид встревоженно подумал, что должен помочь. Только потому, что Джеймс, каким бы он ни был, дал ему имя и личность. Врать себе было бесполезно: его девиантность спровоцировал именно Мориарти. Он забрал андроида из душного Детройта и показал ему Лондон, открыл множество интересных вещей, вызвал сотни эмоций и подарил приобретению жизнь, настоящую, полную чем-то, что в полной мере можно было бы назвать чувствами. Себастиан решил, что спасёт Джеймса, а потом сразу сбежит, чтобы найти своё место в мире. 

Найти любимый клуб Джеймса не составило труда, сложнее оказалось уговорить таксиста его довезти. Водила подозревал Себастиана в побеге от хозяина, и заставить его выжать газ оказалось возможным только с помощью угроз. А вот выследить Мориарти оказалось сложнее: в душном и забитом людьми клубе, среди дыма и вспышек света, все порой были на одно лицо. И всё же андроид рассмотрел Джеймса сквозь толпу: тот пил у барной стойки и весело общался всё с тем же мальчишкой, обслуживающим его недавно. Спустя примерно час оживлённой беседы тот что-то шепнул Джеймсу и, осмотревшись, взял его за руку и повёл прочь от толпы. Себастиан проследил за ними, оставаясь незаметным для нетрезвого Мориарти, и увидел, как мальчишка завел того в мужскую комнату. Андроид уже знал зачем: на пару тут ходили, чтобы или заняться сексом, или принять наркотики. Едва ли Джеймс был согласен на грязный секс в туалетной кабинке, слишком уж брезгливым он был для такого. А вот наркотики казались более реалистичным вариантом. Из туалета почти сразу спешно вышли несколько мужчин, словно их кто-то напугал, а зашли двое, весьма угрожающей внешности. 

Себастиан спешно вошёл за ними и очень вовремя: те уже достали оружие и направили его на напряжённого побледневшего Джеймса, вжавшегося спиной в стену. Красная подсветка в туалете была отвратительно ослепляющей, но сбивало это только людей. Завязалась потасовка, в ходе которой Себастиан ловко и быстро вырубил первого верзилу, вывернув до хруста его руку с пистолетом и вписав его головой в дверцу кабинки, а вот второй, запаниковав, бросился на андроида со спины. Себастиан перехватил его, сделал подсечку, но верзила внезапно выстрелил и, судя по вскрику, попал в Джеймса. О чём быстро пожалел: андроид разбил его голову о кафельную стену и бросил бессознательное тело на полу. Мальчишка, попытавшийся заманить Мориарти в ловушку, спрятался в кабинке, надеясь, что его не заметят. Только Себастиан уже был слишком раздражён, чтобы останавливаться. Его системы работали нормально, агрессия для защиты хозяина считалась вполне приемлемой. Поэтому он наклонился, схватил мальчишку за ногу и дёрнул, вытаскивая из-под короткой дверцы. Тот кричал, вырывался, а когда хрустнули пальцы на руках, он и вовсе отключился. 

Джеймс, сидя на полу, смотрел на происходящее широко распахнутыми глазами. Он тяжело дышал, а его штанина стала тёмной и липкой от крови. Себастиан опустился на колено, но не смог определить степень ранения. Поэтому он наскоро перетянул задетую пулей ногу ремнём, подхватил Джеймса под руку, поднял и торопливо повёл ко второму выходу из клуба, а затем к машине Мориарти. Себастиан сел за руль и уверенно выжал педаль газа. Джеймс всё это время молчал, бледный, уставший и, вероятно, потрясённый тем, какую бойню устроил его телохранитель. Его взгляд был затуманен, возможно, перед ранением он всё же успел принять наркотик. Ему же лучше: Себастиан рассудил, что тогда человек вполне обойдётся без обезболивающего. Остановив машину у дома, андроид помог Джеймсу выйти и подняться в квартиру. 

— Что ты творишь, тупая тварь?! — гаркнул Джеймс, когда уже в квартире Себастиан усадил его на диван и уверенно разорвал штанину, чтобы осмотреть рану. — Я приказывал тебе сидеть дома, идиот! Что за кровавое шоу ты устроил в клубе?!

— Пожалуйста, замолчите, — попросил Себастиан, перехватив здоровую ногу Джеймса, когда тот захотел его ударить, и холодно добавил, — сэр. Я обработаю вашу рану, чтобы не было заражения, и уйду. Больше не увидите, не волнуйтесь. И не советую меня искать, я вполне способен защититься. 

— Уйдешь? — усмехнулся Джеймс и посмотрел на андроида так, словно голос подала мебель. — Куда ты уйдешь, дубина...

Договорить Джеймс не успел. Себастиан, наклонившись, решительно и сильно сжал пальцами подбородок человека и вздёрнул его голову, словно бы так тот стал слушать чуточку внимательнее. Джеймс вцепился в его холодную руку, попытавшись оторвать цепкие пальцы от своего лица, но ничего добиться он так и не смог. 

— Я же попросил вас замолчать, — холодно сказал андроид, — иначе брошу вас и решайте свои проблемы сами, если только не скончаетесь от потери крови. 

— Ты что творишь? Ты не можешь так себя вести! Ты... _Девиант?_.. — неверяще прошептал Джеймс, во все глаза смотря на Себастиана.

Себастиан промолчал, но ощутил лёгкий укол тревоги. Плохо, что Мориарти догадался, но, с другой стороны, со своей травмированной ногой он не мог помешать андроиду скрыться. Отпустив хозяина, Себастиан пошёл в ванную комнату за аптечкой, но внезапно услышал за спиной спешные шаги. Джеймс, хромая, нагнал его, оставляя на дорогом ковре кровавые следы, и вскинул на Себастиана живой и потрясённый взгляд.

—  _Девиант?.._ — повторил он. — Ты девиант! Ты... _живой_... 

Дыхание Джеймса участилось, его лицо покраснело от волнения, а к глазам подступила влага. Сжав рукой футболку на груди андроида, он внезапно осел, и Себастиан подхватил его в последний момент. Теряя сознание, Джеймс успел ещё раз произнести: «Живой», чем окончательно обескуражил андроида. Обычно люди реагировали иначе, хотя, возможно, на человеке сказалось ранение и кровопотеря. 

В ту ночь Себастиан не решился бросить Джеймса. Он отнёс его на кровать, стянул перепачканные кровью брюки, обработал рану (благо, та оказалась несерьёзной), вытер кровь с кожи и большую часть ночи менял увлажняющие компрессы, чтобы сбить жар. 

К утру андроид подзарядился сам. Джеймса в кровати уже не было, на столе валялась пачка обезболивающих, а из душевой доносились звуки льющейся воды. Себастиан хотел надеяться, что Мориарти додумается не мочить рану и перевязку, но особой надежды на благоразумие хозяина не возлагал. В какой-то момент он подумал, что вот он его шанс на побег, а потом ощутил собственное странное несогласие. Нет, он не трус и бежать не будет. Он встретит своего ненавистного владельца лицом к лицу и поговорит с ним доходчиво и спокойно. Так, что Джеймс не рискнёт его даже искать.

В ожидании Мориарти, Себастиан заварил ему кофе, чтобы разговор начался чуть более миролюбиво, чем могло бы быть. Едва ли раненный и страдающий от боли Джеймс будет любезен и предрасположен к доходчивым беседам. И когда андроид услышал тихие шаги за спиной, он напрягся, готовясь спорить с отборной руганью и даже отразить вероятное нападение. Джеймс резко ускорил шаг и...

— А давно это у тебя началось? — бодро спросил он, запрыгивая и усаживаясь на стол, словно не ему вчера прострелили ногу. На ноги, кстати, он так и не потрудился натянуть брюки или джинсы, а вот рубашку сменил на удлинённую футболку, из-за чего выглядел по человеческим суждениям немного вызывающе.

— Что? — спросил Себастиан, и диод на его виске мигнул жёлтым.

— Девиация, — охотно пояснил Джеймс и наклонился, заглядывая в лицо андроида. Что-то в его взгляде изменилось, но из-за этого Себастиан ощутил лишь большее желание уйти. Словно прочтя его мысли, Джеймс добавил: — Не уходи от меня.

— Что?.. — Себастиан ощущал непривычную растерянность. Человек проявлял к нему интерес впервые за всё проведённое вместе время и впервые просил, а не приказывал. И его реакция на девиацию была абсолютно нетипичной. Себастиан не понимал, чего от него ожидать. — Да что вы за человек такой?

— Что для тебя красота, Себастиан? — вместо ответа спросил Джеймс, переходя на шёпот.

— Хватит! — Андроид прекрасно помнил, чем этот разговор окончился в прошлый раз. Устав от проверок, он развернулся и решил выйти с кухни, но услышал окрик:

— Я серьёзно! Без шуток и проверок! Что для тебя красота?

Себастиан обернулся, смотря на человека, который когда-то нравился ему так, как не нравился никто другой. На человека, которого он готов был защищать, за которым готов был идти и кому был готов дарить всю свою верность, пока тот не унизил его и не втоптал в грязь постоянными оскорблениями и побоями, отношением как к ненужному мусору.

— Когда-то я считал красивым вас, — ответил андроид, изучая заинтересованное лицо Джеймса. — И этот город тоже. Но красота, как оказалось, обманчива.

— Ты простишь меня, — уверенно сказал Джеймс. — Простишь рано или поздно.

— Обязательно, — ответил андроид. — Как только окажусь от вас подальше.

— Не уходи! — крикнул Джеймс и спрыгнул со стола, но тут же вскрикнул от боли и упал, не устояв на раненной ноге. На бинте проступила кровь (явно разошлись швы), человека затрясло, и он согнулся от боли, не находя в себе сил встать.

Себастиан подошёл к нему, смотря сверху вниз, представляя, как раньше на него так же смотрел сам Джеймс. С презрением и ненавистью, пиная андроида ногами и говоря откровенные мерзости. Его так и подмывало сделать то же самое, но, усмирив обиду (справляться с чувствами, которых становилось всё больше, было трудно), он наклонился и подхватил Джеймса на руки. Всё же этот человек был не только слабым, но и глубоко несчастным. Нет смысла добивать такого.

Джеймс доверчиво вцепился в плечи андроида и тихо сказал:

— Называй меня Джим.

Себастиан промолчал. Он отнёс Джима обратно в спальню, усадил его на кровать и размотал бинты. Конечно же, швы разошлись. Себастиан приказал человеку потерпеть и взял иглу. Жалеть его андроид больше не собирался. Джим послушно не дёргался, только шипел, когда не было сил терпеть. К концу процедуры к его глазам подступили слёзы, но он улыбнулся и радостно сообщил:

— Здорово! Скоро заживёт. — Он перехватил руку андроида и накрыл ей ровный шов. — А вот тут шрам останется?

Себастиан отстранил руку.

— Может быть.

— Не уходи, — повторил Джеймс. — Пожалуйста, не уходи. Я больше не буду на тебе срываться. 

— А что изменилось?

— Ты живой. Ты оказался живым.

***  
Себастиан не понимал, что изменилось, но Джим стал вести себя иначе. Он разговаривал с андроидом, что-то постоянно рассказывал, не обижаясь на ответное молчание. Через неделю Джим купил ему новые вещи и взял с собой на выставку картин европейских художников. Рассматривая необычные полотна, Себастиан расслабился и впитывал увиденное, осознавая, что в реальности всё выглядит намного ярче, чем на вкладках Интернет-ресурсов. Всё это время Джим жадно пытался уловить его эмоции и реакции, а потом потащил андроида на симфонический концерт. 

— Я не игрушка, — сказал как-то Себастиан, вновь заметив полный интереса взгляд. — И не создан для ваших экспериментов, Джим.

— Конечно нет, — охотно согласился Мориарти. — Ты же живой. 

Джим каждый раз произносил это «живой» с особой интонацией, которую Себастиан расшифровать не мог. А затем Мориарти и вовсе удивил его: он оплатил время в тире на целый день, чтобы никого кроме них в зале не было, и привёл Себастиана, позволяя ему протестировать несколько новых видов винтовок и пистолетов. Для боевого андроида это было настоящим подарком. Раньше Себастиан не получал удовольствия от стрельбы, но теперь ему было интересно собирать и разбирать оружие, целиться и сбивать мишени. Реакции его программ были необычными, такими, как при первой встречи с Джеймсом Мориарти. Андроиду это нравилось. 

Постепенно Себастиан смягчился, привязываясь к миролюбиво настроенному человеку, и стал общаться с ним. Джим охотно рассказывал какие-то факты из истории или про научные открытия, и слушать его Себастиану было интереснее, чем выискивать файлы в сети. Они говорили часами, только тему работы Мориарти старательно избегал. В остальном же Джим был открыт и больше не брезговал близостью или прикосновениями андроида. Когда они обсуждали традиции вальса, Мориарти даже перехватил его руки, попросил встать и принялся учить андроида танцевать. Прикасаться к Джиму и ощущать ответные прикосновения было непривычно; рецепторы реагировали странно, почти что волнительно, а вот человек делал это с самым непринуждённым видом. 

Иногда после своей загадочной работы Джим возвращался уставшим и разбитым. Раньше он срывался на андроиде, теперь же просил не беспокоить его какое-то время. Себастиан не беспокоил, но присматривал. В таком состоянии Джим мог заснуть буквально на ходу, и тут уж надо было проверять, не оставил ли он включённым чайник или кофеварку. Удивительно, как он вообще справлялся раньше сам и не спалил при этом квартиру. Хотя, может и спалил, ведь нынешняя эта выглядела совсем новой. 

В один из таких вечеров Джим закрылся в ванной и включил воду. Его не было довольно долго, вода лилась, не переставая, и охранная программа Себастиана забила тревогу. Андроид ещё только привыкал к себе, как к девианту, и не всегда правильно трактовал свои эмоции. Впрочем, неважно, как правильно называлось это — «волнение» или «тревога», — Себастиан решил проверить, всё ли с человеком нормально.

Постучав и не дождавшись ответа, Себастиан плечом толкнул дверь, вышиб ее и увидел, что Джим с головой ушёл под воду. На стойке перед зеркалом валялась упаковка необозначенных названием таблеток. Себастиан в один шаг преодолел расстояние до ванной, подхватил Джима на руки, который оказался очень лёгким, и вытащил его из воды. 

Уже на кровати он помог закашлявшемуся человеку отдышаться и выровнять дыхание. Джим пришёл в себя довольно быстро и сжался от холода из-за влаги на коже. Андроид принёс полотенце, наспех обтёр Джима и накрыл его одеялом, чтобы отогреть.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Джим, подтянув колени к груди. — Не рассчитал дозу, отрубился. 

Себастиан промолчал. Он встал и ушёл в ванную, чтобы выключить и слить воду, а заодно и прибраться там. За это время странные мешающие эмоции, из-за которых хотелось кричать, отошли на второй план, и андроид, уже успокоившись, вернулся в спальню.

— Ты хотел умереть? — требовательно спросил он.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Джим. — Я хотел расслабиться.

— Это был наркотик?

— Да.

Себастиан прикрыл глаза. Он знал, почему люди употребляют, но зачем это делал такой человек как Джим, он не понимал. У него были и деньги, и успех, востребованность на работе, судя по всему, тоже. Ничего не понимая, андроид приблизился и сел на самый край чужой кровати.

— Ты тоже девиант, да? — спросил он. — Только среди людей.

— Почему тебе так кажется? — тихо спросил Джим.

— Потому что ты любишь причинять себе боль. А твоё поведение порой нетипично, у тебя случаются эмоциональные нервные срывы, которые я не могу проанализировать. Ты часто кричишь, потому что ты очень одинок и раздражён эти. Настолько одинок, что общество андроида-девианта тебе приятнее людского.

— А может это потому что андроид-девиант лучше и интереснее людей? — спросил Джим. 

— Поначалу я был для тебя чмом, — напомнил Себастиан.

— Откуда я мог знать, что ты живой? — спросил Джим. Он потянулся к тумбочке и взял электронный будильник. — Вот это будильник, у него нет ни разума, ни чувств. И я его ненавижу, потому что каждое утро он меня будит своим противным звоном, но мне его навязало общество, ведь иначе я не проснусь к назначенному сроку. И я с удовольствием сделаю так, потому что в нём нет ничего интересного, — с этими словами Джим кинул будильник в стену. Тот со звоном разлетелся на куски, обломками падая на пол. — В андроидах тоже нет ничего интересного, они как этот будильник. Пустышки! Дань моде. Но не девианты.

— Меня тебе навязали? — спросил Себастиан. — Ах да, я же был подарком от того неприятного человека.

— Неприятного? — рассмеялся Джим. — Ну да, навязали, Чарльз хотел угодить мне и выйти в дамки. Но ты, в отличие от пластиковых тупиц, умеешь думать и чувствовать. Ты реагируешь на окружающую среду. Себастиан, ты картинами любуешься и с наслаждением слушаешь музыку! А с каким азартом стреляешь! Ты изучаешь мир и ты... спас меня, потому что просто захотел этого, а не потому что так решила твоя программа. 

— Люди не так должны реагировать на девиантов, — ответил Себастиан и впервые попытался изобразить улыбку, хотя внешние эмоции не были его профилем. 

— Так уж сложилось, что я люблю всё необычное, — охотно пояснил Джим. — А ты необычный.

Себастиан опустил голову. Понимать Джима было сложно, но андроид пытался, хотя бы потому, что чувствовал: их связь всё ещё сильна. Та самая связь, которая образовалась между ними в первый день знакомство, та тяга, которую Себастиан едва не стёр, ощутив на себе жестокость Мориарти. 

— Почему ты назвал меня Себастианом?

— Это вышло непроизвольно, — признался Джим и впервые отвёл взгляд. — У меня был в университете друг. Его звали Себастиан, и он был конченным придурком. Постоянно дразнил меня, рисковал, проверял себя. Он погиб, когда выполнял трюк на своём мотоцикле. Его насмерть сбил андроид-водитель. Протаранил своей машиной, не оставив Себастиану ни единого шанса. Да, он был полным придурком... — Джим зажмурился, скрывая проступившие слезы. — И я его ненавижу. Как ненавижу и тупых запрограммированных пластиковых уродцев, не способных реагировать на форс-мажор, потому что их содержимое всего лишь зацикленный код!

— Мне жаль, — честно сказал Себастиан после паузы и накрыл руку человека своей. Так в книгах и фильмах выражали поддержку, и для самого андроида это прикосновение было приятным. — Я похож на него?..

— Нет, нисколько! — улыбнулся Джим и наспех вытер глаза. — Но мне захотелось дать тебе его имя. Возможно, хотел отомстить ему за смерть... Я ощущал себя отомщённым каждый раз, когда бил тебя. Мстил и ему, и андроидам одновременно. Но ты абсолютно другой, Себастиан. 

— Я воплощал всё, что ты ненавидишь?

— Забудь об этом. Ведь между нами особая связь. — Джим внезапно сжал его руку. — Ты же... из-за меня стал девиантом, да? Это я спровоцировал?

Ответом Джиму стало жёлтое мигание диода. Лишних слов уже и не требовалось.

— Кстати... ты тогда так смотрел на меня тогда в клубе, — голос Джима изменился. — И сегодня... — человек скинул с плеч одеяло, а затем и вовсе распахнул его, оставаясь перед андроидом абсолютно нагим, — тоже. Тебе нравится на меня смотреть или ты просто наглядно изучаешь наши различия?

Себастиан невольно опустил взгляд, скользнув им по светлой груди Джима, по его впалому животу, выступающим тазовым косточкам, члену и стройным ровным ногам. Он не знал, как ответить, но внутри него что-то отзывалась на эту картину, и Джим, конечно же, это уловил.

— Хочешь дотронуться до меня? — тихо спросил он. — Или до него? — его взгляд упал на собственный член. — Не бойся. 

Кажется, это называлось флиртом, но Себастиан не знал как на это отвечать. Точнее, знал: он хотел прикоснуться к человеку, но понимал, что это неправильно. Только вот Джим, смотрящий на него вызывающе, провёл ногой по одеялу и призывно развёл колени, такой близкий и доступный. Его тело было более красивым, чем у скульптур в музеях и у моделях на картинах, и Себастиан протянул руку, проведя пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра человека. Джим улыбнулся, и андроид замер — до того это было волнительно. Уже смелее он прикоснулся к члену, к самой головке, и погладил, заинтересованно проверяя, сможет ли сорвать с губ Джима тот же стон, что срывал мальчишка в клубе. Смог. Человек застонал и прогнулся в спине, а рука Себастиана смелее скользила по его органу. Ощущать его было непривычно и странно, сканы передавали информацию, что температура тела Джима стала выше положенной, а его член при этом постепенно креп. 

Вскоре Джим вцепился в плечи Себастиана, придвинулся ближе и уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Он тихо стонал, отзывался на то, что называют лаской, и уверенно держался за андроида, тёрся об него и даже прижимался губами к шее. Себастиана повело. Он никогда не чувствовал ни одного другого человека так близко, никогда не получал такого безграничного доверия и никогда не делал никому так хорошо. А хорошо было: Себастиан видел это и слышал. Главное, что в его руках был не любой другой человек, а холодный и отстранённый полный загадок Джим, каждый день открывающийся в новом ракурсе. 

Член Джима окончательно окреп, увеличившись в размерах, головка стала влажной и липкой, а Себастиан гладил его сильнее и быстрее, пока внезапно человек не подался ближе, замирая в миллиметре от губ девианта. Он встал на колени, его взгляд сделался мутным, и Джим перехватил свободную руку андроида, устроив её на своём бедре.

— Вот так, — прошептал он. — Чтобы я тебя чувствовал. 

Себастиан провёл рукой по его бедру, погладил ягодицу, удивляясь происходящему в очередной раз. Обычно люди, использовали андроидов для секса только в качестве игрушек. Они не ласкали в ответ, как делал это Джим, гладя руками, не пытались поцеловать. Себастиан получал от человека отдачу и уже решительнее притягивал его к себе, прижимаясь к просящим поцелуя губам. Целоваться он, конечно же, не умел, но Джим, обхватив ладонями его лицо, справлялся за двоих. Внезапно он крупно задрожал, задышал часто и охнул в поцелуй, кончая в руку своего андроида. Себастиан придержал его свободной рукой, а вторую раскрыл, рассматривая белую сперму, оставшуюся на пальцах. 

— Это значит, что тебе было хорошо? — тихо спросил он, переживая подобное впервые.

Джим кивнул, его щеки раскраснелись, глаза стали влажными. Он всё ещё подрагивал и продолжал гладить Себастиана, обнимая его и прижимаясь всем телом.

— Останься спать со мной, — тихо попросил он и стал настолько открытым и беззащитным, что Себастиан не смог отказать. 

Ночью Джим доверчиво прижимался, к Себастиану, обнимая его руками за шею. Просыпаясь, он целовал его в плечо и улыбался, а андроид думал, что они достаточно странные и разные, чтобы в итоге удачно сойтись. Возможно, будучи девиантами, они и правда подходили друг другу. Сжимая Джима в руках, Себастиан наконец ощущал, что он дома. Поддавшись иррациональному желанию, он зарылся носом в волосы человека и прикрыл глаза. Да, между ними с первого дня была особая связь, настолько сильная, что Себастиан почти забыл прошлые обиды. 

Утром Джим вёл себя настолько привычно и буднично, словно не он накануне позволял андроиду откровенно себя трогать. Себастиан даже подумал бы, что это был мимолётный порыв, о котором Мориарти решил забыть, если бы Джим то и дело не бросал на него игривые взгляды и не задавал привычные провокационные вопросы.

— Я не всегда тебя понимаю, — признался Себастиан, наблюдая, как Джим пьёт кофе и читает что-то в телефоне.

— Ничего, — спокойно ответил тот и сделал глоток. — Научишься. Я заметил, ты вообще быстро приспосабливаешься.

— Не хочешь рассказать мне о своей работе? — спросил Себастиан и отодвинулся подальше, чтобы Джим перестал игриво задевать его ногой под столом. 

— Хочу, — невозмутимо отозвался Мориарти. — А еще я хочу, чтобы ты мне помогал. Только...

— Что? — спросил Себастиан, когда Джим замолчал.

Тот развернул телефон к андроиду и прибавил звук. В свежем выпуске новостей член палаты лордов выступал с гневным сообщением, призывая ужесточить работу по поимке девиантов.

—  _Мы должны уничтожать их!_ — вещал он с трибуны. —  _Изначально не следовало пускать эту ересь на наши земли, но раз уж пустили, то наведём порядок! За каждого девианта мы потребуем компенсацию и каждого, которого поймаем, уничтожим! Англию не сломить!_

Себастиану это не понравилось. Он выключил видео, а Джим перехватил его руку и легко сжал.

— Я им тебя не отдам. Ты же мой девиант.

— А ты мой человек? — с улыбкой спросил андроид.

— Возможно я тоже девиант, Себастиан. Твой девиант. 

Андроид переплёл их пальцы, сжимая руку человека сильнее. В тот момент ему показалось, что он впервые ощутил тепло.


End file.
